


Основы теории вероятностей для Верховного мага

by ardente_and_i



Series: Природа вещей и отношений [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, First Dates, First Meetings, M/M, Non-Chronological, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardente_and_i/pseuds/ardente_and_i
Summary: Магия, как и математика, опирается на эстетику. Красивое решение хорошо и правильно, тогда как некрасивое в лучшем случае тривиально. Эверетт Росс может показаться тривиальным, но только на первый взгляд.





	1. Описательная статистика

**Author's Note:**

> Описание начала отношений этой парочки, временное АУ к киношной вселенной во все поля.

На руках Стивена расцветают строго симметричные прямые шрамов. Когда-то он не мог оторваться от разглядывания, теперь вовсе не смотрит на них. Амплитуда мышечного тремора колеблется от «терпимого» до «лучше бы их совсем оторвало». Стивен вдыхает магию и самым кончиком сознания чертит кривые зависимости личностной эффективности от силы воли. Немного концентрации и несколько движений (скорее символы и мнемоника, нежели киношные магические пассы) и вот из под пальцев рождаются круги, квадраты, треугольники и октаэдры, составляющие сложные, геометрически-совершенные узоры.

Легко пренебрегать частным, концентрируясь на общем. Истина общеизвестная. Но вот обратное утверждение верно только в том случае, если ты не Стивен Стрендж. «Гордыня», сказала бы на это Древняя, а Стивен бы пожал плечами, приподнял брови или применил один из десятка имеющихся в арсенале способов мимической экспрессии, не подтверждая, но и не опровергая. 

Правда была в том, что он всегда мог видеть большую картину за крохотными деталями, будь то операция на лобной доле у эпилептика, романтические отношения или древнейшие магические практики. Не раз это помогало ему в жизни «до» и «после» аварии. И дело было даже не в какой-то там феноменальной наблюдательности, а в способности из тысячи мелочей выделить значимые и спрогнозировать их влияние на происходящее. Ведь человек примитивен, он способен учитывать два-три обстоятельства и то, только если они действуют напрямую. Следовало признать, в этом доктор Стрендж мало отличался от остальных, но своей способностью выделить из множества самое важное и сконцентрироваться на этом, он гордился, и искренне полагал, что делает это по праву. Но теперь он научился сомневаться в собственном мнении.  
Гордыня? Да, возможно. Трудно изжить из себя привычки, въевшиеся настолько глубоко. Так, когда Древняя увидела, что плащ выбрал Стивена, она обронила свое сдержанное «легкомысленно». Тогда Стрендж принял это на свой счет, но теперь переменил мнение. Двенадцать штифтов в руках учат терпению и смирению – мир не вращается вокруг него, а магия не терпит самолюбования. Любоваться можно только магией, чародей в процессе не более чем проводник. Старейшине пришлось умереть, чтобы показать Стивену верный путь. Но как ни странно, в конечном итоге важным оказалось не то что это за путь, а как его пройти и с кем.

За время практики Стрендж твердо уяснил для себя, что магия, как и математика, опирается на эстетику. Красивое решение хорошо и правильно, тогда как некрасивое в лучшем случае тривиально.

Эверетт Росс обычный. Почти. Не вполне, но наиболее близко ко всему, что включает в себя само понятие «американский солдат». Но. Словно в сделке с демоном есть мелкий шрифт - условия, оговорки и масса скрытого содержания. Седина в его волосах пахнет рябиновым пеплом, руки теплые точные и уверенные, а глаза видели небо и с той, и с этой стороны. Самое удивительное в нем - цельность. Исчерпывающая самодостаточность. Изъять из Эверетта хоть одну черту и остальное не посыпется, напротив, откроются новые грани, а старые преломятся под новым углом.

Нет ничего увлекательней, чем знакомить его с миром магии. Заклинания, измерения, своенравные артефакты - все, что наполняет жизнь Стивена Эверетт принимает со стоическим пониманием и, иногда, с ироничным скептицизмом. Например, Плащ Левитации с подозрением относится к Эверетту Россу, а Эверетт Росс не особо жалует Плащ Левитации. Нелюбовь эта носит скорее показной характер и произрастает, как полагает Стивен, из слегка извращенного чувства ревности. Что довольно забавно. Очень смешно, на самом деле. Есть в этом какой-то трансцендентный сюрреализм и то, насколько гармонично в него вписывается простая и понятная фигура Эверетта - поражает.  
Поражает настолько, что Стивен не может остановиться, так и эдак проверяя на прочность нервы Эверетта. Не специально, просто как-то само выходит. Потому что тянуть и теребить его - удовольствие особого толка. Любое давление он встречает тем особым, мягким и упругим сопротивлением, которое взращивается годами военной дисциплины и самоконтролем, помноженными на личное упрямство и непрошибаемую уверенность в собственных силах. Сам Эверетт зовет это «авиаторским гонором» и улыбается так, что хочется отвести глаза - слишком открыто и доверчиво выглядит эта улыбка, слишком нараспашку.

Стивен не отводит глаз.  
Стивен заворожено наблюдает, словно бестелесная, выброшенная в фрактальное месиво мультиверса проекция.

Являясь свидетелем собственного счастья, он не желает заглядывать в будущее, хоть и чувствует грядущую темноту.


	2. Случайная величина

Их первая встреча - грандиозное совпадение.  
Стивен помнит.

Четвертый терминал аэропорта Кеннеди, многонациональная разноголосица, умиротворяющее гудение турбин самолетов, контрабандисты, везущие магические артефакты в числе прочего, и группа оперативников, отправленная им на перехват. Стивена притянуло туда почти против воли. Хаотическая энергия, бутоном расцветшая в одном из самых людных мест Нью-Йорка, не то, с чем следует шутить.   
Всякий раз, когда происходит что-то подобное, Стивен ощущает это всем собой. «Верховный маг» - не просто приставка к имени, вроде «сэр» или « _мистер_ », а звание, отпечатывающееся на личности. В тот раз внутри все вибрировало готовностью действовать. Стивен помнит, как потянулся к магии оплетающей Нью-Йорк, чтобы понять, куда направляться, помнит, как понял в чем дело, как даже слегка разочаровался - неосторожная активация артефактов, в некотором роде, рутина. Люди сами не подозревают как много магии вокруг них. Иногда семейная реликвия оказывается _на самом деле_ реликвией, иногда музейные экспонаты преподносят сюрпризы. Задача мага в такие моменты проста настолько, что справился бы и ученик.

Шагнув тогда в сияющий круг портала, Стивен ожидал чего угодно, только не перестрелки с участием правительства. И совсем не ожидал встретить вежливого человека в темно-синем костюме, наставившего пистолет на яркие жгуты магии, расползающиеся от экзотического вида статуэтки, лежащей на полу.

«Доктор Стрендж? Рад видеть. Меня зовут Эверетт Росс. Полагаю _это_ по вашей части?»: это были первые его слова, обращенные к Стивену. Разумеется, Стивен тогда не представлял, что за человек их произносит.

Заварушка вышла славная. Артефакт оказался не один, контрабандисты пытались сопротивляться. Вот только Стивен облажался. Переоценил собственные силы и допустил глупейшую ошибку - слишком увлекся сложным узором барьерного заклинания и не успел прикрыть того самого вежливого джентльмена - Эверетта Росса - который встал за Стивеном и прикрывал его спину от отстреливающихся контрабандистов, пока Стрендж накладывал щиты и подавлял рвущийся из артефактов хаос. В результате невысокого агента пронзило красной пикой магической энергии.  
Непростительно, невозможно, невообразимо глупо. Глупо и неправильно. Потерял концентрацию, отвлекся, как недобросовестный школяр, и в итоге пострадал ни в чем не повинный человек. Даже не зная ничего о своем защитнике, Стивен точно знал, что не имел права допускать подобного. 

Он мог чувствовать, как стремительно уходит время, как тонкие ниточки хаоса смешиваются в пульсации чужой крови, как разносятся по сосудам, проникая все глубже в тело. Кристалл на груди призывно вспыхнул зеленым, обдавая грудную клетку тянущим теплом.   
_Поймать._  
Удержать.   
Зафиксировать.   
Ни в коем случае не оборачивать вспять.   
Он делал это сотни раз.

Эверетт Росс замер во времени. Напряженно-изломанный, с широко распахнутыми глазами, застывший в мгновении между ударами сердца, в болевом шоке, за секунду до того момента, как импульсы от рецепторов добрались до мозга.   
Стивен помнит что чувствовал, как мир противится противоестественному акту спасения жизни. Но тогда это не имело значения, он знал, или верил что знал, пределы растяжения этого измерения и намеревался не допустить лишней смерти. Понемногу вытягивая хаос из застывшего во времени человека, Стивен надеялся, что механическое повреждение тканей не окажется смертельным.

Тревожные лица людей в костюмах мелькали на периферии зрения, но, по крайней мере, к ним никто не приближался. Пока извлекаемый хаос каплями срывался на пол, Стивен не мог позволить себе отвлекаться. Едва последняя частица темной энергии оказалась вне тела, Стивен распахнул портал в госпиталь, сразу в операционную.   
Дальше оставалось найти кого-то, чьи руки будут в состоянии спасти истекающего кровью человека. И он справился. Эверетт Росс был спасен. Стивен помнит собственные ладони покрытые красным, помнит, как вернулся в аэропорт за оставленными там перчатками и артефактами, как испытывал удовлетворение от мысли, что человек на операционном столе будет жить. И помнит, как спустя пару дней решил навестить его, наконец, переведенного из реанимации в общий стационар. 

Почему? Кто знает. Наитие, интуиция, симпатия или ответственность, что бы ни стояло за этим решением, главным, в конечном счете, оказалось то, что оно было верным.


	3. Стандартное отклонение

Стивен не верит в случайности. Являясь магом, он осознает однобокость и косность человеческого восприятия и мышления, стремление к упрощению и обобщению. Пропутешествовав сквозь измерения, он понимает, что ничего не происходит просто так. И если Эверетт Росс должен был попасть в его поле зрения, значит, однажды окажется важным или сам Эверетт Росс, или их встреча, или факт спасения одного другим. Эта карта еще сыграет, а пока рано загадывать.  
Но неожиданно не рано звать на свидание.

Эверетт еще ходит на физиотерапию, и Стрендж не может не чувствовать вину – если бы не самоуверенность Стивена, с Эвереттом было бы все в порядке. Поэтому он предлагает компанию - чтобы «загладить» - почти ожидая, что Эверетт откажется, но тот, машинально крутнув на пальце обручальное кольцо, приглашает Стивена «на кофе перед работой». Стивен тут же корит себя за слепоту и опрометчивое приглашение, но Эверетт, не давая ни одному из них сдать назад, проясняет бытовой трагизм семейного распада в собственной жизни. Такое часто случается с военными: много работы, мало свободного времени – не каждая женщина оказывается готова к этому. Стрендж кивает, чувствуя слишком необоснованно-сильное облегчение. И это при том, что Стивен так до конца и не разобрался в сложном клубке эмоций, в который превратились отношения с Кристин, а сам Эверетт пребывает в какой-то отвратительно-болезненной стадии длительного развода. Так что да, их первое свидание – импульсивный, во многом эгоистичный со стороны обоих шаг, а еще шанс на удачу, слепая попытка и статистическая невидаль во всей красе. От мелодраматичности происходящего смешно. Только почему-то никто не смеется.

Стивен, недавно наткнувшийся на любопытное заклинание, взмахивает руками, призывая два листка бумаги. Пара движений и чистые листы сложились в двух летающих журавликов (или что-то вроде, оригами никогда не было его коньком). «Меня не всегда можно найти с помощью обычных средств связи», пояснил он, надеясь, что его желание опробовать интересную магию и, ну да, стремление произвести впечатление не выглядели слишком уж навязчиво. Эверетт ловит одного из журавликов на ладонь, тот секунду бьет в воздухе крыльями, но тут же затихает, признавая хозяина. Импринтинг - забавная штука, думает Стивен, ловя своего журавлика. 

«Птички работают как чат - пишите на крыльях одной, то же самое появляется на крыльях другой, разве что история сообщений особо не сохраняется. Лет четыреста назад Келли пользовался подобным для общения с Джоном Ди». Эверетт недоверчиво смотрит, на новую бумажную питомицу, но после удивительно спокойно прячет ее в карман пиджака, убедившись, что без его ведома птичка не начнет вырываться и шалить. Росс поразительно легко относится к магии, не выказывая ни лишнего восторга, ни пренебрежения. Эверетт обещает написать за полчаса до встречи (к его чести заминка перед словом «написать» почти незаметна, а жест, которым он касается кармана с свежесозданным артефактом и вовсе выглядит естественно). 

Обмен действиями напоминает теннисный турнир или шахматную партию: подача, ход, бросок, попадание, снова подача и снова попадание. Поразительно много попаданий для столь краткого знакомства, на самом деле. Эверетт знает о Стрендже по долгу службы, а Стивен, наконец, научился разбираться в людях, хотя возможно какую-то роль сыграло то, что ему пришлось засовывать руки в потроха Эверетта, останавливая кровотечение и извлекая хаос.

Труднообъяснимое тепло плещется за грудиной. А мысль о том, что этот человек мог бы быть сейчас мертв, вызывает в душе неприятный нерастворимый осадок. Убить человека так просто. Проще чем кажется, телесные оболочки хрупки, как мыльный пузырь. Слабый выход из зоны комфорта и все - пара строк в некрологе и урна с прахом на полке у родственников. Удар в грудь - сломанные ребра пробивают легкие, удар в живот - разрыв внутренних органов и внутреннее кровотечение делают свое дело, неудачное смещение позвонков и смерть может оказаться не худшей из перспектив. Стивен слишком хорошо понимает какие мелочи отделяют медицинскую обыденность от трагедии.   
Ломко улыбнувшись, Стрендж отгоняет от себя тяжелые мысли. Видимо чувствуя перемену в его настроении, Эверетт смотрит на часы и предлагает расходиться: и ему, и Стивену уже пора. Дела не ждут, вне зависимости от того, вооружены они пушками и дипломатической неприкосновенностью или сигилом[1] и гримуарами.

***

Кафе «Little Collins», притаившееся между цветочным и ювелирным магазинами на Лексингтон Авеню, с улицы похоже на безликую забегаловку. Семь утра и это официально самое раннее свидание в жизни Стренджа и так же официально самый вкусный эспрессо в Нью-Йорке. Сэндвичи тоже ничего. Про себя Стивен думает сводить сюда Вонга. Вслух рассказывает о разнице между левитацией и полетом. Эверетт слушает, а в глазах его преломленным светом проскакивает хитрая искорка. О полетах он явно знает достаточно. После романтического завтрака (такое ведь бывает?) Эверетт с сожалением собирается на работу. Врач внутри Стивена недовольно ворчит на недолеченного пациента и с сухой усмешкой комментирует вред трудоголизма для здоровья, а Эверетт со вздохом поясняет, что для его профессии кофеиновая зависимость является должностной инструкцией обязательной к исполнению, но торжественно клянется не поднимать ничего тяжелее планшета и к допингу больше не прибегать.

Прощание выходит каким-то скомканным, немного даже неловким. Они оба явно не знают что следует сделать. Полувопросительное и тихое «До встречи?» застает Стивена врасплох. Он медлит мгновение.   
Не стремясь касаться других людей изломанными руками, Стивен отвык, но сейчас все же поднимает ладонь и аккуратно кладет ее туда, где на боку Эверетта зреет шрам, полученный из-за Стренджа. Слабый магический импульс сам срывается с пальцев. Немного поддержки организму, исцеление тела через душу. Эверетт вздрагивает, а Стивен, не отнимая руки, кивает: «Увидимся. Береги себя».  
Если он и сжимает пальцы чуть сильнее, чем принято на первом свидании, и удерживает контакт дольше, создавая странноватую паузу после прощания, никто из них ничего не говорит по этому поводу. Эверетт лишь прищуривается, пряча за ресницами любопытство. Явно чувствует циркулирующую между ними силу. Стивен прилагает усилия чтобы не пошутить про пробегающую искру, но убирая ладонь, он уверен: вскорости рана затянется не оставив уродливого следа, свойственного всем темномагическим травмам.

Эверетт больше не скрывает удивления, ведет плечами, пробуя новые ощущения на вкус, а потом закатывает глаза и фыркает: «Тут должен быть комментарий про искру. Просто должен, прости». Губы Стивена расползаются в улыбку. Странным образом это звучит лучше любых слов благодарности - концентрированное принятие и понимание. Неловкость и сомнение растворяются в шуме проснувшегося Нью-Йорка. 

Дату следующего свидания они назначают тогда же.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Сигил - в оккультизме комбинация символов, составляемых магом, так, пентаграмма является одним из самых известных сигилов. Служит проводником воли колдующего.


	4. Статистическая значимость

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Коллаж к тексту:**   
> 
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/b0LAFA)  
> 

Их третье свидание - романтика в терминальной стадии. Прогулка по крышам Нью-Йорка, Барселоны, Лондона и Токио (умение открывать порталы выступает, как несомненный плюс). Под финал - возвращение в исходную точку и ужин. Ресторанчик не первого эшелона, но уютный - что-то среднее между забегаловками «Лаки Стар» и каждой второй не-сетевой пиццерией. Эверетт, утомлен общением с адвокатом своей почти-бывшей-супруги, но никак не показывает этого, не стесняясь лезет пальцами в соус, смеется над университетскими историями Стивена, мечтательно вздыхает, рассказывая о первом полете на разбитой поколениями курсантов цессне над солнечными полями Колорадо-Спрингс. Стивен смотрит на него, отмечает тени под глазами, тонкую жилку, бьющуюся на шее, и вовсе не удивляется тому, что Эверетта взяли в разведку. Невысокий, и обыкновенный настолько, насколько это вообще можно представить. Это только в кино спецслужбы набирают широкоплечих красавчиков, не задумываясь о том, как те будут смешиваться с толпой, уходить от погони и проходить незаметно под носом у целей. Но интересно не это, интересно, что ни ЦРУ, ни прочим государственным конторам не удалось вытравить из Росса мальчишку, влюбленного в небо. Это видно в каждом его жесте и слове: в том, как наливается ласковыми интонациями его голос, как зажигаются нежностью его глаза, когда он говорит о своем прошлом. 

После некоторых сомнений он даже рассказывает о Ваканде. О смешной девочке Шури и ее брате, о поистине гамлетовских поворотах в их судьбе, об удивительных и сильных женщинах Доры Милаж. Эверетт описывает непривычные ощущения от того симулятора-но-не-совсем, с помощью которого он сбил корабль с оружием: об отсутствии звуков, перегрузок и живого сопротивления механики. В его устах рассказ о спасении мира, в том его значении, которое обычно противопоставляют «войне», звучит вовсе не так примечательно. Черная Пантера вернул трон, злодей оказался повержен, а все второстепенные персонажи сыграли свои маленькие, но гордые роли на фоне его сияющего величества. Занавес опущен, зрители расходятся. Ничего интересного, в мире и так достаточно героев и Эверетт уж точно не один из них. Вот уж вздор. 

С Эвереттом хорошо, легко и ненавязчиво с эдакой горчинкой опытности и взаимопонимания. Стивен пьет его общество как молодое вино, пьянея неожиданно и в самый последний момент. Их ноги переплетены под столом и Стивен не может не признать, что ему приятно от тепла и легкого трения, когда кто-то из них слегка двигается. Он уже не помнит, когда в его жизни было _так_. Стивен затрудняется подобрать слово. В голове крутятся: «правильно», «на своем месте», «комфортно», но все они слишком сильно отдают вульгарной заезженностью. Ощущения такие, словно совпали зубцы двух шестеренок из разных механизмов. И теперь каждое прикосновение посылает покалывающее чувство по коже и мышцам. Словно вся соматическая нервная система от спинномозговых до черепных нервов сконцентрировалась на том, чтобы не упустить ни мгновения происходящего.

Позже вечером Эверетт ведет Стивена к себе. Слабо освещенные улицы Квинса сменяют одна другую, а они громко смеются, не боясь никому помешать. Стивен пытается вспомнить, когда в последний раз вот так вот шел с кем-то с совершенно определенной целью, чувствуя при этом такой душевный подъем (воспоминания такого рода, как и всегда, ведут куда-то в прошлую жизнь - в те её аспекты, которые вспоминать одновременно и мучительно стыдно и сладостно).

Окна кирпичной шестиэтажки, куда приводит его Эверетт, выходят на тихую презентабельную улочку. Мебели в квартире почти нет, на дверце единственного шкафа висит пара костюмов с бирками химчистки, часть вещей разместилась прямо на полу, на кухне к холодильнику прицеплены листовки разнообразных доставок. Эверетт пожимает плечами, расписываясь в абсолютно холостяцком устройстве собственного жилища – не явочная квартира и ладно. Стивен спокойно усаживается на подоконник, украдкой чертит на стекле охранную печать и смотрит, как Эверетт делает чай с невыносимым количеством мяты и лимона, так что одновременно щипает язык и сводит зубы. Зато пахнет одуряюще. На полу в гостиной неожиданно обретается старенький «Marantz»[1] с ворохом пластинок (Стивен перебирает их, предчувствуя пиршество аналогового звука).  
Сидя на полу в окружении «Чернильных пятен»[2], Бенни Гудмена, Элиса Купера и Руби Браффа, Стивен почти готов признать, что находится на два дюйма от влюбленности. Подняв одну из пластинок, он со скепсисом смотрит на Эверетта. «When you're strange...», напевает он, тут же кривя губы: «Серьезно? В детстве ненавидел этот альбом»[3]. Эверетт в ответ только ведет ладонями по бедрам, пожимает плечами: «Не я собирал эту музыку».

Они теперь больше молчат. Стивен изучает те крохи, что составляют жизнь Эверетта в этой квартире, а Эверетт с интересом наблюдает. Оба знают куда все идет, но почему-то тянут, продлевая щекочущее ожидание. Оно скапливается, собирается в комнате, как тяжелый газ и когда его количество доходит до критической массы их просто сталкивает друг с другом. И Стивен вдруг понимает, что в глазах Эверетта небо. Он притягивает Стренджа к себе, касается седых висков, излома бровей, ведет по щеке.  
Поцелуй - непривычный и сумбурный. Стивен тянет теплую, влажную интимность с губ Эверетта. По коже пробегает волна статического электричества. «Прости», отстраняется он, смиряя частое дыхание. По рукам, лежащим на талии Эверетта, скачут рыжие искры. Магия шумит в ушах током крови, перехлестывает через край. Эверетт крупно вздрагивает, но, похоже, скорее одобряет. Они не нежничают друг с другом больше необходимого. Сильные движения рук сменяются плавными, изучающими поглаживаниями. Тепло к теплу - так, что близость даже пугает своей _человечностью_. Они оба отвыкли от такого.  
Неловкость и притирание, приспособление. Все это напоминает попытки нерадивого ученика подогнать решение под готовый ответ. Им нужно время, чтобы разобраться с логистикой конечностей, личными предпочтениями и телесными особенностями. Губы, языки, пальцы. Про себя Стивен проговаривает латинские названия всего, чего касается. Clavicula, thorax, abdomen, pelvis, femur[4]. Своеобразная инвентаризация, под аккомпанемент вздохов, задушенных стонов и хриплых комментариев.  
Стивен почти слышит тиканье часов, отмеряющих этапы взаимного исследования: построение гипотез, выбор методов, сбор материала, формулирование выводов. Это одновременно и похоже на все, что было у Стивена раньше и нет. Будто в старую обертку завернули совершенно другой вкус. Это... очаровывает. И, пожалуй, больше всего Стивена ошеломляет то, насколько просто остаться с Эвереттом в постели _после_.  
Чувствовать дыхание, слушать тихий рассказ о жизни этого маленького удивительного человечка. О том, как раньше, когда Росса только сманили из ВВС в госдеп, ему иногда удавалось выбраться полетать - просто для себя. О том, каково это: заглядывать в высоту, пролетать на сверхнизких над выстеленными по земле тенями, сжимать в ладонях шершавую ручку управления самолетом и чувствовать, как сердце поет в унисон перегрузкам. Эверетт дышит размеренно, пульс (Стивен непроизвольно считает) такой, что хоть сейчас в космос, а история выходит чуть грустной, потому что теперь, когда Эверетта повысили, времени на полеты не стало, разве что пассажиром. Тут Эверетт очень забавно закатывает глаза: «приторные бортпроводники, глупые пластиковые касалетки с невкусной едой, обходительные пилоты с ужасными акцентами - гражданская авиация как она есть - тос-ка». В том как он произносит свое «гражданская авиация» есть и стыдливое пренебрежение, и прозрачная зависть к коллегам по цеху, и легкая грусть. 

Стивену интересно слушать, но мягкий размеренный голос убаюкивает, а он так устал. Следует встать и уйти, сохранить хоть намек на дистанцию между ними. Ведь не бывает же так, чтобы после пары встреч... не с ним, по крайней мере. Как просто падать в любовь к человеку за легкость характера, за способность спустить на тормозах любой неловкий момент. Но кто бы знал, что бывают люди, идеально ложащиеся на рельеф собственной личности. Следует насторожиться, следует дать себе время и пространство для маневра. В конце концов, на пальце этого человека все еще есть кольцо. Формальное и уже ничего не значащее, но так или иначе, являющееся символом чего-то большого и ответственного... Вот так, убеждая себя, что сейчас встанет и уйдет, Стивен засыпает в объятьях Эверетта. Магия сплетается вокруг них, пряча от тревог, кроющихся в еще не случившихся событиях, баюкает Верховного мага и второго - _значимого_ , придающего смысл. 

Будущее растворяется в бесконечном множестве вероятностей, статистических флуктуаций и того, что некоторые называют принципом неопределённости. Дробясь на миллиарды вариантов, оно создает проекции иных событий. Встречи и расставания, предательства и прощения, смерти и самые яркие моменты жизни смешиваются, чтобы, подчиняясь законам математики, лечь на систему координат нормальным распределением.  
Мгновение замирает, словно повинуясь воле Камня Бесконечности, чтобы, вырвав у вселенной немного тишины и покоя, сорваться в стремительный бег по долгому-долгому пути к одной единственной точке. 

К щелчку пальцами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - «Marantz» - изначально американская фирма производитель аудиооборудования. Конкретно тут имеется в виду проигрыватель виниловых пластинок.  
> 2 - «The Ink Spots» - афро-американская группа первой половины прошлого века. Их песня I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire использовалась в игре Fallout 3.  
> 3 - Стивен напевает известную песню группы The Doors - People Are Strange,изначально выпущенную в качестве сингла, а после включенную в альбом «Strange Days» 1967 года.  
> 4 - Ключица, грудная клетка, живот, таз, бедра (лат.)


End file.
